Employers keep track of the amount of time that employees are on the job in order to assess how hard employees are working, how much break and/or vacation time they have taken, and, in some instances, how much they should be compensated. In some cases, the amount of time that an employee has worked, the amount of break time, or the amount of vacation time may be dictated by legal regulations or company policies. Time clocks exist where an employee tracks time worked by punching his or her personal card in a slot of the clock in order to print a time in or a time out thereon.